The Special Sea
by Bramblepaw
Summary: First book in the Percy Jackson and the Atlantians series. Percy and his friends learn new secrets, and a new prophecy, which is a big deal, life or death, for all life.
1. Grover Finds a Boy and a Chicken

I'm really upset now, because my mom found this new guy named Robert Deneli, and she's engaged to him. I like him, way better then Gabe Ugliano and Paul Blowfis (I called him Paul Blowfish, but you don't care.) But he's sometimes annoying.

And he know's my secret. Mom told him. He knows that I am a son of Posidon.

But anyways, I am going back to Camp Half Blood tommorow, and I'm staying there for a whole year this time. So is Annabeth, Nico, and Tyson. Grover is also gonna be there.

It was getting late, so I went to sleep, eager for the next morning to start.

I woke up, all ready to go to Camp Half Blood. I ran for the stairs, and tumbled down, by accident. I stood up and smoothened my hair out, then saw Robert watching the Nature Channel.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

Robert turned around, squinting at me. "Sure. Now you promise you're gonna be safe this year?" He asked. I nodded, but I wasn't that sure. A whole year at Camp Half Blood, let's see how this goes.

We both walked to Robert's Nissian truck and I jumped in the front seat. As Robert got in, he noticed me, and asked, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I replied.

"Buckle up, kid." He said.

I did as he said.

In a half hour, we were at Camp Half Blood. I was looking out the window, so excited. When Robert stopped, I opened the door, held my suitcase tightly, and jumped out, running to the enterance. I turned and saw that Robert was gone, and Annabeth Chase was coming. As I could tell, she hugged her father then left the car.

"Hello Annabeth!" I said. Annabeth smiled. "Percy!" She said, and ran towards me. We hugged each other. "It's nice to see you." She said. "You too." I replied.

By the way, we are not girlfriend and boyfriend.

We both walked into the enterance of the camp, and I only noticed Chiron, Dionysus, Grover, and Tyson.

"Hey guys!" I said, then ran over to my half brother and my best friend. Annabeth ran after me.

Silena, from the Aphrodite cabin, walked in the enterance. Then after her, came charging in, Clarrise, from the Ares cabin, with Retrina, her half-sister.

Retrina was a new member of Camp Half Blood.

"Who's that?" I asked. "We are having lots of new members this year, Percy." She answered. "Oh." I said.

"Wait, where is Nico?" I suddenly remembered. Annabeth looked shocked. "Oh my gods!" She yelled. Tyson blinked. "Do you know where Nico is, goat boy?" He asked. Grover shook his head. "No."

"Me and goat boy can look in the Hades palace!" He said excitedly. "You stay here." He ordered, and him and Grover ran off.

Tyson and Grover ran on, until they noticed the Hades den. Tyson opened the door, and noticed Nico, in the corner, out of sight. "Nico?" Tyson asked.

Nico had a bag, and was eating a piece of chicken. "I stayed here during Home Week." He mumbled as he saw Grover and Tyson.

"I'll go tel-" Grover said, until he got inturupted by the Hades child.

"NO! YOU DON'T TELL CHIRON OR DIONYSUS, GROVER!" Nico shouted, and ran up to Grover and kicked him.

The saytr fell onto the hard floor of the Hades cabin. "Goat boy hurt!" Tyson said. Grover started to get up. Nico made a fist at Grover, and was panting.

"I was just gonna tell Annabeth and Percy..." He mumbled, and fell down again, but Tyson broke his fall."No hurt for goat boy!" He smiled.

Meanwhile, me and Annabeth were waiting, for around six minutes, Annabeth turned. "What?" I asked.

"Should we check on them?" She asked. "I think more of the new comers are gonna be here soon, so, come." She said.

I quickly followed Annabeth to the Hades cabin. "Nico!" Annabeth said, happily, but not as happily as when she saw me.

Nico said, "Hi Annabeth." Then noticed me. "Hey Percy!"

"Hi." I waved.

Suddenly, Grover and Tyson stood up, both staring at the same direction.

"What?" Nico asked.

"They're coming." Grover and Tyson said.


	2. We See Two Unexpected Ones

Nico, Annabeth, and me looked at Grover and Tyson. "Who are coming?" I asked.

Suddenly, we all hard running. I grabbed my ball point pen, that can really transform into a sword called Riptide. I looked outside.

There was nothing but newcomers.

Until Annabeth, Nico, and Tyson looked with me.

We saw Zoe Nightshade and Thalia Grace.

**Sorry it's short!**


End file.
